


Letters In Heaven

by blueswan



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, Post: s05e22 Not Fade Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueswan/pseuds/blueswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunn is lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted over the holiday season, December 2004.

Letters in Heaven I

Dear Wes:

Seems funny one dead guy writing to another one - at least I heard you were dead. I never saw your body. Wasn't time with the gates of Hell open, and demons I'll bet even you never heard of coming at us in that alley.

Illyria said I wouldn't last more than 10 minutes. I managed to stay on my feet nearly three times that. She was the last thing I saw, and funniest thing was she looked just like Fred at the end. Made having to die a little easier somehow, you know.

Anyway, I asked around and Pete said you up here - just in your own version of heaven. I guess I was wrong that time in Pylea. Kinda wish I'd thought more about what happened after. It's like I'm stuck in the heaven described to me when I was a little boy. Surrounded by wings, and white beards and halos, and there ain't no one here I know. It's lonely Wes. I miss everyone - you, I miss you Wes.

I don't know if this will find it's way to you. Pete says it's Christmas, and a time for miracles. So, I'm writing this to let you know I'm coming to find you.

Charles

 

 

Letters in Heaven II

 

Dear Wes:

I been trying to get off this level for days now. I walked until I hit the end of heaven. Don't tell anyone, but it's like that Star Trek episode where McCoy goes native. You remember that one?

Pete told me that heaven is infinite and more than I can imagine. He seemed kind of insulted that I would for the world is hollow, the idea of heaven. He did tell me I was totally on the wrong track to finding you. I get that it isn't his job to give straight answers, but he makes me wish he was Lorne.

I've tried clicking my heels three times, and saying there is no place like home, but I guess I'm not girl enough for that to work. Pete has promised me there is a way to you - says I already know it. I don't think he is jerking me around. He seems like a stand up guy. I'll figure it out sooner or later.

For now, I'm going to sign off and imagine this letter floating into your hand. Picture you tearing it open and reading it, smiling and thinking the answer of how to find you directly to my brain. You do that man. I could use some help here.

I'm just going to sit under this old tree and remember us. The way you look at me across a room, how you make me laugh, and that serious look you get just before everything hits the fan. But mostly I see us at night, me waiting for you to fall asleep. Waiting so I could watch over you, hold you close and feel you in my arms.

God, Wes, I miss you.

Charles


End file.
